Takoyaki
Main= |rarity = M |class = Magic |artist 1 = |artist 2 = |artist 3 = |artist 4 = |artist 5 = |pairs1 = |pairs2 = |paired1 = |paired2 = |fa1 = Poor Spirit |fa2 = Queen Conch |recipe = Garlic Oysters |food type = Refreshments |birthplace = Japan |birth year = 20th century |cn name = 章鱼烧 |personality = Lively and Clever |height = 160 cm |likes1 = Nagashi Somen |likes2 = |likes3 = |dislikes1 = |dislikes2 = |dislikes3 = |cven = |cvjp = Matsuoka Yuki |cvcn = V17-KIYO |get INTL = yes |get FF:NJ = no |get CN = yes |get TW = no |get JP = yes |get KR = no |quote = Every little word of encouragement fills me with energy~ |bio = Lively and cheerful, although a bit impatient. She is shrewd, capable, and skilled at business, but also naturally sharp-tongued. She may be a little prideful and stubborn, but she loves hearing praise from others. At work, she uses her cute appearance to win over her customers. |food introduction = Takoyaki is one of the most popular snack foods in Japan, with its crisp skin, tender insides, and delicious flavor. Pair it with different sauces, and it can satisfy people will all kinds of palates. Even extremely picky eaters will gush with praise over Takoyaki. |acquire = *Tip Shop |event = |power = 833 |atk = 20 |def = 11 |hp = 212 |crit = 1062 |critdmg = 353 |atkspd = 503 |normaltitle = Play Time |normal = Takoyaki plays skillfully with her kendama, increasing her ATK by 2 points for 5 seconds. |energytitle = Kendama Dance |energy = Takoyaki leaps and throws her kendama forward, dealing 100% ATK as damage to an enemy plus 185 extra damage. |title1 = Work Out |skill1 = The Food Soul's Freshness is increased by 10 points. (+10 per level) |title2 = All the Rage II |skill2 = Increases the Restaurant's customer flow by 12/hour. (+6 per level, up to a maximum of 306) |unlock2 = 1 Star |role2-1 = Supervisor |role2-2 = Chef |role2-3 = Staff |title3 = Good Appetite |skill3 = Customers have a 5% chance to eat 1 additional portion of food. (+1% per level, up to a maximum of 55%) |unlock3 = 3 Stars |role3-1 = Supervisor |role3-2 = Staff |title4 = Great Reputation |skill4 = After customers eat at the Restaurant, receive an additional reward of 4 Fame points (+1 per level, up to a maximum of 8) |unlock4 = 5 Stars |role4-1 = Supervisor |name = |contract = Master Attendant, I'm Takoyaki. With me by your side, everything will be smooth sailing! |login = The marketplace is like the battlefield, Master. It's time to get ready because we're open for business! |arena = Master Attendant, do you think it would be fun to play kendama here? |skill = How many times do I have to say it before you get it? |ascend = With Master Attendant's encouragement, I feel even more motivated! |fatigue = Master Attendant, I'm a little tired. Can I lean on you and rest awhile? |recovering = Master Attendant, are you looking for me? |attack = Then let our war begin! |ko = Darn... it can't-- end like this... |notice = Master Attendant, the cooking is complete! I was even better than last time, wasn't I? |idle1 = Waah! I can't stand people that only know how to make excuses~ |idle2 = In terms of breaking the lower bounds of IQ, you've truly never let me down! |idle3 = If you suddenly do that, of course that's the result you get! Think a little bit before you speak, huh? Somen, that idiot! |interaction1 = Well, really! I guess since it's your request Master, well... just this once! |interaction2 = Master Attendant, did you forget we were supposed to purchase kitchenware today? I knew you had a bad memory, but this is beyond the pale... |interaction3 = Wah! Master Attendant, did you just say you think I'm cute? ...Oh? N-no? ...Aah! I... n-nothing... |pledge = Me?! I'm always studying hard and perfecting my cooking skills... Trust me, Master, one day you'll see how hard I've worked. Of course, because you've never disappointed me before! |intimacy1 = I've said before, I will definitely help you. Because to me, Master, you're the most special being in the world! |intimacy2 = Since I'm always supposed to be by your side, then we should be able to do this too, right? ...Now Master can never leave me! Hee hee... |intimacy3 = Attendant, you never seem to get angry at me... Yep~ yep! That's what I like most about you! |victory = Master Attendant, what compliments will you give me next?! |defeat = One more try! I won't lose a second time! |feeding = I just knew that Master Attendant liked me most of all! Hee hee... }} |-|Gallery= /Gallery}} |-|Story= /Story}} Category:Souls with Restaurant Skills